Nearly Possesed
by JohnTheRebelLeader
Summary: John tries to get his memory erased after experiencing his haunted past returning for him.


After the family reunion, John walks slowly into Antauri's room.

"Antauri, my brother..." John asked the silver monkey. "May I ask you something?"

The fellow simian nodded curiously.

For a moment, John didn't say anythign until he finally remembered. Sighing, he speaks: "Is there anyway I can forget the events that happened on Earth? I've been experiencing nose bleeds sometimes and end up with a little bit of pain..that's what..happened to me in there inside the ship."

Antauri tilts his head in thought and replies, "Perhaps Gibson or Otto might be able to pull something together for you, my friend."

"Oh." John replied. He looks at Antauri and smiles at him a bit, and thanks him. "Thanks for...saving me back there my friend. If it wasn't for you or Nova, we'd be dead."

"It's what we do. You're welcome." Antauri replied happily.

John finally exits Antauri's room, and smiles at Chiro, then heads for Gibson's lab as he watches Chiro talk to Antauri about something.

Gibson sees John walking in the lab and greets him. "Oh, hello John."

"Hello, my friend.." The light blue monkey replied. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"I've...been experiencing nose bleeds and a bit of pain before I came to Shuggazoom, and...I don't know if it's my past that's causing my nose to bleed and give me pain."

"Do you see anything when experiencing this?"

John thoguth for a while and finally remebers. "I see my past, I see the aliens we fought, and...I see footage of the aliens that some of the humans back on Earth explored. My childhood or the past..."

"I believe you are experiencing flashbacks, perhaps some that are not yours to see." Gibson pulls out a book browsing through the pages while John watches and doesn't say anything.

Gibson finds the page he is looking for then reads a few sentences before shutting the book then looking up at John. "My theory is right. What exactly do you wish to do?"

John tried to think, but didn't hesitate. "I don't know...what's your recommendation for something like this?"

Gibson paused and finally replied: "Memory erase."

John listens to Gibson but is a bit shocked. "What part of my memory are you going to erase?" He tries to relax but is staying calm.

"If the events you are seeing are from when your home planet was destroyed, then that memory would have to be erased...if you are willing to give up those memories."

John tries to think but is haunted by the memories of his home planet being destroyed in his mind, along with the negative moments in his life.  
~Get it out...out of my-my...~ John tries to cry out telepathically but decides not to. "I'd be willing to give up my memories...the moment where my home planet being destroyed needs to vanish...I can't take having this inside of me no more."

"So be it. It will take a day or two for me and Otto to put something together for you, I'm sorry it will be a little long, but as soon as it's finished we will take action. Sound good?"

"Sounds good, my friend."

"Alright then, we'll get started right away." Gibson leaves to find Otto and starts to work on the invention.

John enters the main room, and spots Nova behind him, giggling a bti until she hears Sparx, who begins to giggle and make a joke about John and Nova being together.

Nova punches Sprx har din the shoulder then waves at John. "Sorry about that." she said.

"Can't anyone take a joke?" Sprx said, his voiced muffled from his head being on the floor.

"It's fine." John said, smiling and laughing at Sparx a bit.

Nova picks Sparx up off the floor with one hand while her other hand is on her hip. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You're pretty..." Sparx replied, making Nova drop on his face again huffing under her breath.

John, who tries not to anger Nova asks, "Does he do this all the time?"

Nova nods which causes Sparx reply, "Okay! I'm sorry!"

"Much better." Nova picks him up and stands him up.

"Oh..." John replied, until his nose starts to bleed profusely and nearly blacks out by seeing images of his haunted past hearing himself get beat up and bullied while he retaliates, and the voices disappear as he bangs his head on something hard, trying to ignore the memories of his past as something tries to control him.

"John?" Sparx and Nova asked alarmingly. Both run over to him while they both decide to help the light blue monkey.

"What's wrong?" Sparx asked, stopping him from hittign his head the second time and tries to clean up his nose.

Nova pulls John close into a hug and holds him with concern, tryign to rid the thoughts inside John's mind.

"I'm trying to...forget my pas-past..." John replied, breathign heavily while recieving a major headache. He tries to stop himself from bleeding but is knocked out cold as he hears the memories of his past returning, trying to control his mind as he is knocked out.

"John!" Sparx yelled with concern. He picks him up and thinks quickly, starting to run. "We gotta take him to med-bay!"

Nova follows Sparx and helps him put John in the healing tank. "I hope he'll be okay..." She looks up at John floating in the tank unconscious.

Antauri walks in surprised, asking: "What happened?"

"John was bleeding from his nose and was hitting his head against the wall, afterwards he said he was tryign to get rid of his past and then passed out." Sparx explained.

~We're back to kill you...we're back to kill your friends...~ A voice replied in John's head.

~No...~ John panicked in his head, beginning to hear more people and aliens from Earth. ~STAY AWAY FROM ME..!~ He tries to swim in the water, but the aliens only appear as hallucinations. ~DON'T TAKE THEM! DON'T TAKE ME!~

"Should we have Gibson fix up something to he-"

"Gibson and Otto are already helping with this current situation." Antauri replied, interrupting Sparx.

"Oh.." Sparx and Nova replied in union.

~NOOO!~ John cried out, gurgling underwater, with his eyes still closed as if he was dreaming. ~STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY! STAY AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND!  
LET ME SAVE THEM!~ He begins to yell underwater, trying to fight off the hallucinations that want to control him.

"Something's wrong!" Antauri noticed.

Sparx runs out to get Gibson while Nova yells through the glass. "John!"

Sparx comes back with Gibson and the blue monkey pushes a few buttons that drain the water then he pulls John out.

"John!" Gibson yelled out to John, trying to wake him. "John, wake up!"

~PLEASE, LET ME SAVE YOU!~ John yelled out. He sees visions of Shuggazoom and Earth disappear and attack him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
he roared as he uses Monkey Mind Scream, not affecting the team. Finally, he senses Antauri enter his mind. ~No...ANTAURI! NOOO!~

~JOHN! JOHN! Calm yourself! I am fine! You're dreaming! Wake up!~ Antauri told his 'son' through telepathy.

~NOOO! NOT MY FATHER! NOT ANTAURI!~ John cries in the dream as he tries to escape, but in reality, he breathes heavily, with a tear dropping from his eye.  
~ANTAURI DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T GO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!~ His screams die out as his mind gets attacked by his past.

~JOHN! WAKE UP! IT'S ONLY A DREAM! IT'S NOT REAL! CONCENTRATE! JOHN! PLEASE LISTEN! EVERYONE IS SAFE, UNHARMED! WAKE UP JOHN! WAKE UP!~

John finally wakes up and sees the hallucinations disappearimng slowly, then turns to Antauri. "ANTAURI!" John yelled out, crying softly on his shoulder and begins to hug him tightly.

"John!" Antauri replied with concern, hugging him tightly to comfort him. "It was just a dream..."

John, who is breathing too fast tries to calm down while he still holds on to Antauri. "I need this evil out of my head right now...I can't take listening to them..."

Gibson looks down in shame and sighs: "The invention won't be done for another 5 or so hours."

"We can't risk him having another trauma like this!" Sparx replied with concern, pointing to John. "He might not wake up next time!"

Nova puts a hand on Sparx's shoulder and replies: "I know you're trying to help Sparx, but Gibson and Otto are doing the best they can. Would you rather have it 5 hours or 5 days?"

"Alright." Sparx replied, sighing frustratedly a bit.

John, who releases himself from Antauri's hug, spots an alien and roars at the hallucination. "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO MY FAMILY!"

John uses his telepathic powers against the alien, but the Team doesn't see anything while Antauri tries to comfort him.

"John? John what's wrong? There's no one here but us." Antauri replied, hugging John tightly, showing critical concern for his second 'son'.

"Get them out of my head...please..." John begged, sniffling and crying a bit in Antauri's shoulder, still gripping his tight hug.

Antauri turns to Gibson worried. "Any sooner?"

"Two hours is at the least." Gibson replied.

"Hurry."

~I need to stay awake...~ John telepathically replied, nearly blacking out, but hugs Antauri tighter as his nose begins to bleed intensly and it stops bleeding while he still holds on to his best friend. ~Get them out...leave them alone...LEAVE THEM ALONE!~ John roared to the hallucinations in his mind that almost controlled him.

Antauri, who continues to hug him, says: "John, don't try to remember, think about the present, of what is happening in front of you."

"Guys?" Chiro walks in with concern.

John looks at Chiro, but doesn't say anything while only focusing on the silver monkey's voice as it enters his mind, trying to comfort him more.

Antauri who is now in John's mind, begins to chant: ~Listen to me, focus on the present, it's over, nothing will happen anymore...they're gone..~

John, who calms down and doesn't say anything, hears his memories coming back and only focuses on the silver monkey, which nearly makes him black out. However, John doesn't lose consciousness and holds on to Antauri, who still hears his chant, unable to hear what he is saying. John breathes heavily and awakens slowly, trying to see if the invention is coming.

2 hours later, Gibson walks in.

"It's done. We'll pre-set it so he'll only forget what has happened on Earth and the images of it being destroyed. I don't know if he wants it all erased to where he landed on Shuggazoom...please tell me."

John slowly releases himself from Antauri's tight hug, and looks at Gibson. "I want to forget the aliens that came to me, the aliens that destroyed my friends, and the aliens that tried to attack us. How I landed on Shuggazoom...I don't know..."

"That's all I need to know." Gibson replied. He sets the invention up again, then lies John on a med-table, placing some suck ons to his chest and head.

"I need you to hold as still as you can and close your eyes. I know you don't want to do this, but I need you to in order for this to work." He places a hand on the 'on' switch. "Imagine everything you want to forget. Stop when you reach the point you want to remember." He turns on the machine.

As the invention turns on, it begins to erase John's memories, worrying Antauri a lot.


End file.
